The Kitchen Table
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: What was one do with it? Eat on it, of course. For Aoi-Sora-Ryuu. PWP. The last part is up!
1. Hide and Go Fuck

Another name for this is Hide, and Go Fuck.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

Naruto ran down another corridor in the mansion, giggling. He'd never felt so _free_. Right now, he was in his mansion. He and his boyfriend had each put in money for it, and now they lived there together. It did help that his boyfriend was Itachi Uchiha. The. Sexiest. Man. On. Earth. (_A/N: Not my opinion_.) Now he was playing a game. It was called hide and go fuck. Itachi usually loved this game, but Naruto doubted it today.

Naruto had been holding off on his boyfriend for a while now. He wanted to make their sex wilder. It had happened one other time, when they had broken up on accident. Itachi had burst in and begged for forgiveness before fucking the daylights out of him. That had been the best Christmas Naruto had ever had. Now was different. Naruto had been holding out for a little while, teasing Itachi on purpose. They had done all the foreplay and Itachi had already prepared Naruto's hole.

That was when Naruto had pushed him away and raced out of the room. Naruto was sure that his raven haired boyfriend was following him. He just needed to get him where he wanted him. The blond raced into the kitchen and stopped. He looked around and... ah! There it was. Naruto grabbed a carrot from the basket and studied it. He ran it under warm water before eyeing it hungrily.  
Naruto rubbed it between his ass, sure that Itachi would walk in on him.

He pushed the vegetable up his ass, moaning. It wasn't anything compared to Itachi, but it would do for teasing. He bent over the table and angled his ass facing the door. He fucked himself on the strange paraphernalia that would substitute a cock.

"Mn... hah... I want- ah! Itachi~!"

As Naruto moaned, Itachi watched with wide eyes. He had entered as soon as Naruto began to fuck himself on the carrot. Of course, he was aroused, but also a bit jealous. He would never admit that though. Naruto continued to fuck himself, and Itachi grew impatient. He sauntered over to Naruto and smacked his hand away.

"Is this better than me, Naruto-kun," he whispered in Naruto's ear. The blond whimpered and pushed back. Itachi growled and twisted the vegetable.

"N-no! It's not better than you! Ple-ease Itachi! Please fuck me into the table," Naruto moaned, bucking back into the carrot. Itachi let loose a mad grin. He twisted the blonde's nipples, making him groan in pleasure.

"Hm~? Not until you apologize," he said, biting harshly, biting into Naruto's shoulder harshly. Secretly, the blond liked it a little. He twisted his hips, wanting something bigger. Itachi growled and pulled the carrot out before ramming it back in. Naruto yelped. He knew he shouldn't be teasing Itachi if he actually wanted to get (fucked) by him. Naruto decided to put away his own farce of amusement and stopped his hips.

"I-I'm sorry! I... Gah!"

"What are you sorry for, Naruto," Itachi asked seductively. He could play as well. Naruto still didn't regret messing with his boyfriend. If he had to try harder, he would.

"A-ah! I'm sorry for t-teasing you, _Itachi-samaaaa!_"

The raven smirked. He liked nothing more than when Naruto boosted his ego. Except when Naruto sucked him off, which was on different terms. Itachi removed the carrot and smirked, stepping back. Naruto knew just how to push him over the edge. He was just waiting for it.

"Tell me what you want," he said, watching the blond. Naruto smirked to himself. He always got him. Naruto lay his upper body down on the table, pressing his cheek to the wood. He arched a little and pushed out his ass, spreading his cheeks with his hands. He clenched and unclenched his hole for his boyfriend to see. He knew the raven liked this. He was proven right when Itachi groaned. Naruto thrust back, as if Itachi was already inside him.

"I-ta-chi-sa-ma! Fuck me into the table. I want you to come hard inside me. _Please~?"_

Itachi loved it when Naruto used his sexy voice. Itachi stepped up and nuzzled the back of Naruto's neck. He placed loving kisses there, making Naruto shudder and let out a relaxed sigh. Without warning, Itachi thrust completely in, making Naruto scream. The raven sighed in contentment at the feeling of being completely engulfed.

"Aishiteru, Naruto,"he said and bit his ear while thrusting into him.

"Ah! I-I love you too... Hah," Naruto gasped out, pushing back into the rough treatment he was getting. Naruto got just what he wanted. He could hear the table scrape against the floor with every thrust.

"M-mm! H-Harder, Itachi-sa- AH! Yes, yes, _yes_! Mm~! R-right there," Naruto moaned, pushing back again. He was moaning so loud he didn't notice the person that came in and was standing at the door, watching; face red, nose about to bleed from all the noises. And hot bodies.

"Wh-What the hell! Don't you eat on that table!"

Itachi smirked and turned to his brother. He didn't stop what he was doing though, and Naruto didn't stop bucking back.

"As you can see... ah... I'm currently eating on this table," he said, teasing even through his abrupt moans. Naruto wasn't liking the lack of attention and tightened himself around Itachi, twisting his hips and pushing back with more vigor.

"A-ah! Naruto-kun! So good!"

"Mm..! Fuck, Itachi-sama! Eat all of me!"

"Don't y-you mind... ung, hah... that Sasuke's watching?"

"Yes! I do," the other Uchiha said, waving his hands, but not taking his eyes off the sight. Naruto moaned as the table rocked, trying to find some purchase on it.

"I- oh! No, no, no, no, no! Yes! I don't c-care! As long as you keep- ahn! Fucking me like this,"Naruto panted, rocking along with the table. Itachi smirked. Maybe he could get in a deal. He pulled out, making Naruto shout in frustration and anger, before flipping him over and ramming back in.

"ITACHI! AH,"he screamed when the raven hit his prostate dead on with a hard thrust.

"Na-ru-to," he called with every thrust," can Sasuke join us?"

"What," Sasuke screamed, though inside he was actually enjoying the idea very much. He was never going to admit that he had fantasized about having a threesome with them. Naruto, on the other hand, was not opposed. He didn't give a damn if Sasuke joined. In fact, his arousal rose at the idea.

"_Yeeeesssss!"_

"NO! I won't-"

"St-stop denying it! Mm, mm, ah! Y-you want t-to fuck us," Naruto screamed as Itachi rammed in again and again. He knew he was losing himself under both ravens' gazes. He was right, and soon he was cumming hard, screaming for Itachi and making him cum. Naruto held Itachi inside him by locking his legs around the small of his back. He didn't let go until he was sure Itachi had emptied himself inside.

Sasuke watched hungrily as the cum dripped from Naruto's hole. He unconsciously licked his lips. Itachi laughed, and Naruto lazily lifted himself on his elbows. Sasuke looked at the sweat glistening on both of their bodies and couldn't help it when he said,"What... What are the rules?"

* * *

This is a _very_ late fic. I'm writing another one for Aoi-Sora-Ryuu. I forgot, so now I'm making up by making it a threesome. That O.K?


	2. Sweetest Sin

Naruto heaved a great sigh as he lay on the bed. This was going to be fun, he knew it. Itachi _and_ his brother were both going to give it to him. But he wouldn't only be on the receiving end. He had to make sure he wasn't the only feeling good. Naruto liked to tease. Without waiting for Sasuke or his lover, Naruto began jerking off. He couldn't grin through his haze of pleasure, it being hieghtened from his previous orgasm. He moaned loudly, thinking of being sandwiched or sandwiching one of the other two. His body heat rose as he felt eyes on him.

"H-Hurry up," he breathed between pants. Sasuke swallowed. So far there had been no rules set, and he didn't want to get carried away. It wasn't just Naruto. Sasuke never knew how good Itachi looked covered in Naruto's cum. Sasuke swallowed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Only now he was wishing he had something in his mouth to swallow. The sounds of Naruto's pleasure were put to a halt as he and Itachi shared a passionate kiss. How Sasuke wished he coud be in the middle.

"Mm... Sasuke, come here," Itachi said as if sensing his thoughts. The other raven blushed and walked slowly over. Itachi kissed Naruto again, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Once again, Sasuke wanted to be in the middle. But it was more than that, he knew. Naruto went to his middle school, high school, and college. He had been with the blond so long that he had fallen in love with him. And Itachi had been his anchor since his parents died. It wouldn't be unusual if you walked into Sasuke's room and found him moaning Itachi's name in his sleep.

He fel awkward now, though, and fidgeted with his hands. This was going to be a one time thing, he knew, but it didn't ake it easier. He wanted to be (with) them instead of just fucking them.

"Hmhm... I think Sasuke should taste too," Itachi said, and the raven blushed. His older brother pulled him onto the bed and kissed him. Naruto groaned.

"Mm... Do you know how hot it is to watch brothers kiss?"

"Not as hot as watching you beg for me," Itachi said. Sasuke was still blushing like a virgin. He was far from that, but it was different with the ones he liked. Naruto pouted, making both Uchiha's want to kiss him.

"No fair! Why are we the only two under dressed," he asked, indicating Sasuke. The raven blinked and looked down, realizing he was still fully clothed. Itachi chuckled.

"Hm~. We're going to have to fix that."

Together, Itachi and his blond lover pushed Sasuke onto the bed. Sasuke watched as Naruto slid down and unbuttoned his jeans.

With his teeth.

He moaned at the kinkiness of it, and a pink appendage slipped out of sex reddened lips to lift his zipper. It went between white theeth, slipping down. Blue eyes never left obsidian until Itachi wanted something else. He kissed his brother again.

"You know," he said between kisses," I've always wanted to kiss you."

Sasuke's heart froze. His mind stopped working and he could have cum from that one sentence.

"Wh-what?"

"I've always wanted to kiss you, fuck you, make you mine," Itachi said slowly, moving down to kiss Sasuke's neck. He sucked on the hollow, and the raven gasped. Down below, Naruto stuck his tongue in the gap in Sasuke's pants, lapping at his clothed erection.

"Ah," Sasuke moaned and arched a little, yearning for more of the mouth, tongue, _pleasure_. Naruto giggled a little, moving up. He ghosted his lips over Sasuke's bare top, flicking a nipple on his way up.

"M-ah!"

"Aww! Can I have a kiss too, Sasuke-kun," he asked lowly, putting his lips near Sasuke's. The eager raven lifted up a little, greedily consuming Naruto's mouth. The blond moaned into the tangle of tongues, Sasuke's caressing his own slowly. It gradually became harsher, switching from one youth's mouth to another. Naruto began rocking his hips into Sasuke, and they released the kiss with twin moans and a trail of saliva. Naruto licked it away, still thrusting into Sasuke. The raven returned the motion with equal enthusiasm.

"Ah... hah... Itachi-sama... I like him," Naruto said, turning to his neglected lover. They kissed, making Naruto grind down harder.

"N-Naruto!"

"I do too," Itachi chuckled,"How do you want to do this?"

"I... Can I do Itachi this time? We've never tried. Please," Naruto pleaded through pants, and then leaned down. He kissed Sasuke again before he shoved his head in the crook of neck. He sucked on his neck, waiting for his lover to decide.

"Yeah... What about Sasuke," he asked, the idea turning him on.

"H-he can fuck me," Naruto said, moaning at the thought of being sandwiched. He bucked again, and Sasuke arched his back.

"U-uh... hah, hah... Off," Sasuke panted, pushing back up against the blond. They moaned at the sensation before Naruto removed himself. He pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers off, marveling at the hard appendage underneath. He pulled Itachi down and thoroughly kissed him. While the blond was distracted, the Uchiha brothers shared a secret message. Sasuke moved from underneath Naruto,  
and Itachi moved behind the blond. He pulled him to sit in his lap. Naruto was confused but didn't mind.

Itachi kissed the flesh that connected his neck and shoulder, and Sasuke sucked on his nipple.

"Un! Ch-cheaters," he moaned, arching up into Sasuke's mouth. The raven grinned and moved down slowly. Itachi moved up at the same time, kissing trails together. Itachi got to Naruto's ear and he moaned lowldy. Sasuke kept going everywhere except where Naruto wanted him the most. Kisses to the middle of his abdomen, to his inner thigh, or his hip made Naruto sigh or whimper in pleasure.

"Naruto... Your skin is soft," Sasuke said, pressing an open mouth kiss to his stomach. Naruto gasped and Itachi chuckled. He snaked his hand down to Naruto's erection as the blond groaned. He choked on his groan an gasped as Itachi jerked him off.

"I-... tachi!"

Sasuke wanted to hear his name from that beautiful voice. He went down, slowing his brother's hand with his own. He kissed the head, hearing Naruto gasp again. He sucked the head lightly and slowly. Naruto's toes curled as hid head fell back. His eyes rolled back and he grabbed the bed sheets.

"S- ah! Sasu-ke! It-...achi-sama! Noooo! If you keep-! Un, ah! Ah, ah, oh, Sasuke!"

"Do you want to cum, Naruto-kun," Itachi whispered into his ear. Naruto whined.

"Inside you," he breathed a half taunt. Itachi smirked and rocked his hip a little, making the blond let out a high pitched whimper.

"S-Sasuke... Get off or I won't be able to control m-myself," Naruto was surprised he could form a full sentence. Sasuke's torture was slow, engulfing the whole of the blonde's cock as he went.  
The raven released him with a smirk.

"Then don't," he dared, and put his mouth back on Naruto's cock. The blond sucked in a sharp breath, and Sasuke relaxed his throat. Naruto had always been a sensitive lover, Itachi knew, and wasn't one for grabbing other's hair or doing things roughly. Even if he liked getting it rough, he never gave it back that way. Unless they begged.

He put his hands on Sasuke's head and pushed him down lightly, only enough to make him go completely down. Sasuke decided he could handle more and began moving his own head, sucking harshly at the appendage.

"Ah! I-I can't-"

That was all the warning Sasuke got before Naruto came in his mouth. The raven was prepared, and swallowed him whole. He came up and kissed his brother, giving him some of Naruto's as well.

"Mm," the older raven moaned, grabbing the back of his brother's head. He deepened the kiss, making Sasuke moan in delight. He had just gotten a taste of both his lover's at once. Even in his haze, Naruto watched. He cursed himself for already being half hard again. There was just something about Uchiha brothers tongue fucking each others mouths with his cum as lubricant. He moaned again; thinking about it made him even hornier. Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto-chan needs a lot of loving, ne?"

"We can give it to him, otouto-chan," Itachi said before kissing his lips again. Naruto gave a breathy chuckle.

"But I need to prepare you before that can happen, right," Naruto asked, taking Itachi from Sasuke's imposing mouth to have their own battle. Sasuke didn't let his mouth be idol and kissed Itachi's nipples.

"Hm. Stop, or I'll jump you," he said and then gave Naruto's neck on more suck. The blond sighed before pushing both away. He pushed Itachi down and began kissing his torso.

"Do you want to play first, 'Tachi-chan?"

The raven groaned and shook his head.

"Now... Right n-now."

Naruto knew that they had had enough of playing, though he was always up for more. He grabbed the lube from where it lay on the floor. He grinned when he remembered how it had gotten there. He uncapped it and covered his hand. He kissed Itachi, relaxing him thoroughly before he plunged one finger in. He stretched his lover tenderly, with quick, dragging strokes. He inserted another when he was sure Itachi was completely relaxed, and repeated until he had three fingers inside.

He waited until he was sure Itachi was relaxed before he pused his fingers directly onto his prostate. Sasuke never knew his brother could howl so loudly. Naruto massaged the area until he had Itachi begging him to, "Give me your hot stick! I need it _now_!" The blond grinned, and removed his fingers. He didn't know about the arm that encircled his hips. He did notice, though, when a large cock penetrated him.

"_O-Ohmygodfuckingdamn!_ Saaaasuke! Wh-wha-ah!"

Naruto threw his head back and let himself feel what was inside him.

"Is he bigger than me," Itachi asked. Naruto had to lower his body onto Itachi's.

"H-he's thicker. Ooooh, yeah, he's thicker."

Sasuke chuckled and Itachi pouted. Naruto gave him a consoling kiss.

"Don't worry 'Tachi-chan. Even if Sasuke can fill me up, you can reach places I didn't know I had," he said, giving each a bit of praise and a little tease. He began to slowly enter Itachi, who released the bed sheets and grabbed his shoulders. Naruto grunted and then sighed when he was all the way in.

After a minute, he shifted and asked,"Alright, 'Tachi-chan?"

The raven quivered and nodded. Naruto round his hips into Itachi's and rolled them.

"Na-"

"-ruto."

The blond grinned. He'd gotten both Uchiha siblings to moan. He repeated the motion, getting twin moans once more. Sasuke decided to take things into his own hands. He began to move slowly in and out of Naruto, who hissed.

"Aaahn, Sasuke," Naruto moaned sexily looking over his shoulder," Go faster, ne? I want all of it."

With that, he set a hard, slow pace. Naruto didn't care how fast he was going by now. He loved it anyway. Itachi was going crazy. He would meet Naruto's thrust with one of his own. But when he was drawing away, Sasuke's thrust would push him deerper.

"Ah, ah! Mm, Naruto... Naruto-kun! Harder! I n-need to," Itachi kept tripping over his words. Naruto readily obeyed, and began to push harder into the raven. At the same time, Sasuke's pounding became relentless.

"Oh, fuck! Ah, oh! Itachi~! Y-you... Un! Sasuke!"

Itachi was the first to cum, setting off a chain reaction. He tightened around Naruto, who screamed in the greatest ecstasy. Sasuke came last, fucking the blond until he came hard inside him. He pulled out and plopped down beside a now exausted Naruto. The blond snuggled up to Itachi, who put his arms around him. Once again, Sasuke felt a forbidden longing.

"Ne, Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke's ours now, right?"

"H-huh," the younger Uchiha asked, nonplussed.

"Well, of course. Unless Sasuke's already with someone?"

"Yes. I mean no! I mean wait. Wait, wait, wait. What?"

"Will you stay with us? You can live here if you want, too," Naruto asked with sleepy, starry blue eyes. Sasuke gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Both Naruto and Itachi smiled.

"We love you, Sasuke," they said at the same time. The younger Uchiha felt his heart burst. He smiled sleepily at them.

"I love you, too."

He spooned Naruto against himself and felt his brother wrap and arm around him. Content with his life, Sasuke fell asleep with his lovers. If one session was like this, he wondered how good it would be if they got kinky.

* * *

This is _uber _late.

Hope ya liked it ;}


End file.
